Udon
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Sukiyaki |pairs2 = |paired1 = Ume Ochazuke |paired2 = Soba |fa1 = Warrior Spirit |fa2 = Uke Mochi (Enhanced) |recipe = Baked Pineapple |food type = Staple Food |birthplace = Japan |birth year = 14th-16th century |cn name = 乌冬面 |personality = Naughty |height = 160cm |likes1 = Sukiyaki |likes2 = Ume Ochazuke |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Erica Mendez |cvjp = Toyosaki Aki |cvcn = V17-Shishi (V17-十四) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote = Udon noodles are so soft, hahaha! |bio = Cheerful, lively, & somewhat mischievous. She doesn't have a filter and speaks her mind. This has resulted in a lot of people being offended but they all know she means well. |food introduction = Udon is one of the most beloved noodle dishes in Japan. From its development up to today, it has given rise to a wide variety of cooking techniques. The beef and soy bean paste at the core of this dish are also key factors contributing to its delicious flavor. |acquire = * Summoning * Shard Fusion *Token Shop (Random SR Shard II) |events = *Prank Time! |power = 1314 |atk = 48 |def = 15 |hp = 363 |crit = 668 |critdmg = 767 |atkspd = 517 |normaltitle = Whimsical |normal = Udon manipulates her noodles, repeatedly striking the enemy. Deals 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to the nearest enemy target, plus 39 extra damage. |energytitle = Trickster |energy = Udon manipulates her noodles, binding the nearest enemy unit. Deals 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to the nearest enemy unit, plus 309 extra damage. Additionally stuns that unit for 3 seconds. |linktitle = Deep Trickster |link = Udon manipulates her noodles, binding the nearest enemy unit. Deals 120% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to the nearest enemy unit, plus 370 extra damage. Additionally stuns that unit for 3 seconds. |pair = Sukiyaki |name = |contract = Ha! Master Attendant, we meet at last. I'm Udon, and I was really looking forward to meeting you. Ah... you noticed my red face, oh dear. Is this bad luck? |login = Master Attendant, you're returned... Oh! ... How awful! Who put that ball in the middle of the road?! |arena = Master Attendant, here, here! Ouch! I fell again. |skill = Feel my wrath! |ascend = I mustn't let you down. |fatigue = Did I say something wrong again? Why is everyone ignoring me? Fine, just leave me alone. |attack = Let's go. Fun things are going to happen. |ko = I've... failed... |recovering = oughhh... I'm so, so hungry. Let's go and get food, okay? |notice = The food is ready~ Come and try it. |idle1 = Why have they still not returned? I miss Master Attendant. |idle2 = Udon noodles are so soft, hahahaha! |idle3 = |interaction1 = He's so stupid, hahahaha, he's really stupid. How can you not say anything? |interaction2 = I represent my country, I'm not a child. |interaction3 = Ah~ I'm just cleaning the house. I thought I saw a mouse scurrying around... Aaaaah! That hurt! How did it get in here? Shoo, shoo! |pledge = Master Attendant, we'll be forever from now on, right? Er... but first promise than I can do the cooking and you'll do all the cleaning. |intimacy1 = Attendant, let's go skipping! Oh dear, I won't trip you up! |intimacy2 = Attendant, let me tell you a secret... I have no secrets! Hehehe! |intimacy3 = Master Attendant, have you seen my hair clip? It's gone missing again. |victory = |defeat = |feeding = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}